Always
by Blackromanoff
Summary: He would always come back to her. Always. (Set in Nothing Personal) Skyeward!


**Always**

**Declaimer****: I don't own aos because if I did things would be like this…*sighs***

**Author`s note: ****I was showing the fight scene/heartbreak scene to a friend of mine and she had a great idea which I turned to a fic, so here it is! Xxx**

* * *

She knew. Skye knew that his was HYDRA.

A part of him was rented speechless by the way his happy, carefree rookie was able to play him without him even noticing it,_ him_ a master manipulator but another part of him was a heartbroken. The cold look of disgust she gave him felt like a stab to his heart. He_ knew _that something was off when she was overly trying to seem confident. That much he knew.

The only problem was that he wasn't HYDRA. He has been working for Fury since day one. He was a triple agent, undercover for S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury was the one that brought him food while Garret had left him in the woods. He never actually stole anything from anyone. He never killed his dog Buddy he never did any of that. Fury was the one that he was answering. From the start. Everything was being taking care of and he only had one problem.

_Skye_

He needed to make her understand. He shot the policemen on their feet because he`s not a murderer and tried desperately to get to her but she stormed off with a police car. That was before Mike showed up nearly choking her and bringing her back to him. Even though he wanted to explain her everything, he secretly hoped that she would escape, find the team and be safe but he didn`t have a choice.

He was arguing with Mike when she woke up. He told Mike that he would handle the situation but she shot him a glare and spat "Can you? You haven't so far"

"I can explain" he said truthfully but she immediately started hitting him with strength he didn't know she had.

"You lying bastard, son of bitch! You lying..."

He tried to calm her down but she kept on hitting him. He didn`t have a choice. He cuffed her to the stairs because she was going to hurt herself.

"Skye listen to me"

"Why? What can you say to make this better?" she said with tears in her eyes.

"How could you do this to us? To _me_?" she continued.

"Skye, I never lied to you. Not once."

"What! How can you say that?! Pretending to not know what Centipede was! The truth serum, being my S.O! Everything you`ve ever said or done are all lies you son of bitch! Liar!"

Her words stung but she had every right to scream and rage the way she did.

"Was anything truth?" she said with tears falling. He wanted to wipe those tears but he controlled himself.

"Anything I said to you, my feelings for you…They are real Skye." He said truthfully. He shouldn't tell her about his allegiance but he needed her to understand.

"What? How can you say that you have feelings for me and then work for the son of a bitch that had me shot?"

"Skye, I`m a triple agent. I`m working for S.H.I.E.L.D and pretending not to love you was the hardest thing I`ve ever done. Having to work next to that monster that nearly took you away from me made me sick but I couldn't compromise the mission. I had to stay focused and I did a pretty good job at it until you came along. You have to believe me."

"I don't believe you, you liar! " she said half-heartily. " I…" she didn't finish her sentence because in one move he uncuffed her and then he pushed her against the stairs and kissed her hard. It was nothing like their other kisses. Their first was quick and promising. Their second one was longer but it was cut off in the middle by the fake blood behind his ear while their third one was passionate but not like this.

This one was mind-blowing_. _She immediately kissed him back and her hands tangled in his hair. His hands found her middle and he held her tightly. She parted his lips with her tongue and he was happy to comply. Skye deepened the kiss by sucking his bottom lip and she put a leg around his hip to bring him closer. As much as he liked where this was going, he didn't forget Mike in the other room and when air was needed they broke apart.

"Do you believe me now?" he said, hoping that she had understood.

She nodded breathlessly. "Grant, after all of this time?"

"Always. Never stopped."

"What happens now?

"Now, we survive and we take them down." He answered simply.

"Will you come back?" she asked teary eyed.

"As long as I have a reason to come back I will. Okay?"

"Okay" she said and he wiped her tears with his thump.

Thankfully Mike didn't understand anything and Coulson broke her out. She was safe and together they would take HYDRA down. He would go back to her. _Always._


End file.
